Morris Hicks
---- =Biographical Information= ---- =Service History= 2001 Joined the British Army ---- 2002-2011 Classified Operations in Afghanistan, Democratic Republic of Congo and Iraq **** SEF TOP SECRET CLEARANCE REQUIRED FOR FURTHER RECORDS & DETAILS **** ---- January-June 2012 WIA - subsequent recovery and rehabilitation ---- July 2012 Assigned to the SEF ---- April 2014 Promoted to Brevet Major Appointed Disraeli Team Leader ---- July 2014' Appointed Head of SEF HumInt Department ---- January 2016 Removed from all positions of authority folowwing severe mental trauma ---- April 2017 Appointed SEF Security Cheif ---- =Notable Activities= Awards & Honours January 2014 Mentioned in Depsatches *'Operation:' T.W.L.B. - 20th-22nd Jul 2012 Delegation Mission disrupted by incursion. Suffered catastrophic physical and mental trauma.(See Psychological File) Complete physical re-construction (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' C.R.T. - 9th-11th Nov 2012 Early deployment with Team Disraeli as probationary member. Individual early evacuation due to (REDACTED). *'Operation:' T.L.S. - 4th-6th Jan 2013 Not Deployed to Meeting with the T(REDACTED) and the K(REDACTED) *'Operation:' 234 - 12th-15th Mar 2013 Suffered catastrophic physical and mental trauma during pre-deployment.(See Psychological File) Repeated physical re-construction.(See Psychological File) Not deployed with main expedition. *'Operation:' S.A. - 21st-23rd Jun 2013 Deployed with Team Disraeli to G(REDACTED) Medical Research Facility. Suffered severe physical trauma. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' L.E. - 4th-6th Oct 2013 Heading Corsham HumInt Dept. (Not Deployed) *'Operation:' T.S.O.T. - 3rd-5th Jan 2014 Training Weekend in Scotland. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' P.B. - 4th-6th Apr 2014 Pre-deployment to test equipment. Deployed with Team Grey to find Dr S(REDACTED) and the Sh(REDACTED) of the P(REDACTED) Suffered physical and mental trauma: severe facial scarring. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' Carter - 6th Apr-4th Jul Forced deployment on R(REDACTED) with Cpl Foley. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' L.T.W. - 4th-6th Jul 2014 Deployed as Team Delta 4 Leader. Joint operation with GGC to find and recover missing Research Team. Suffered minor physical and mental trauma. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' R'' - 19th-19th Oct 2014 (Not deployed) Remained on board the Grey Wolf to oversee Intelligence aquisition during deployment. On board the Grey Wolf as it was destroyed. Suffered minor physical and mental trauma. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' ''T.D. - 24th-25th Dec 2014 Interdisciplinary trading of skills with G.G.R. Interrupted by a d(REDACTED)n Suffered minor physical and mental trauma. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' T.L.N.O.T.W. - 9th-11th Jan 2015 Deployed as Liason to Free J(REDACTED). Induction of G.G.R. into the Alliance. Cultural exchange Tasked with finding and preparing the Omega Site. *'Omega Reconnaissance' - Mar 2015 Deployed with W.O. Heaton. Encountered flying, poisonous l(REDACTED)s *'Omega Analysis' - Mar 2015 Deployed with Trooper Heaton. Suffered minor physical and mental trauma. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' T.L.S. - Mar 2015 Deployed as part of Assult Team on GGC Xaiguan Hub Suffered minor physical and mental trauma. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' D.L. - 20th-22nd Mar 2015 Remained on Omega Site to oversee evacuation *'Operation:' C.S. - 19th-21st Jun 2015 Neutopian Symposium, including assault on G(REDACTED)d facility on R(REDACTED)s. Suffered minor physical and mental trauma. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' H.F. - 2nd-4th Oct 2015 Training mission. Not deployed with main force. RTU for Earth based operations in Syria. *'Operation:' A.L.C.R. - 24th-25th Dec 2015 Reconnaissance. Encountered Windspeakers. *'Operation:' C.S. - Jan 2016 Meeting of Alliance and cultural exchange. Suffered severe mental trauma. (See Psychological File). Removed from authority and leadership roles. *'Operation:' T.S.B. - Apr 2016 Ancient Laboratory in Bi(REDACTED)y system, Canum Venaticorum constellation. Suffered minor physical and mental trauma during flight evacuation. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' S. - 5th-7th Aug 2016 Not deployed with main force. RTU for Earth based operations in Syria. *'Operation:' R.E. - 30th Sep-2nd Oct 2016 Laboratory owned by Dr. K(REDACTED)r, run by C(REDACTED)r. 5 viral strains identified. Suffered minor physical and mental trauma. (See Psychological File) Issues with Experimental Technology - Memory Recal device, damage to neural pathways (See Psychological File). *'Operation:' A.o.D. - 6th-8th January 2017 Alliance meeting and election of new President. Interrupted by S(REDACTED)s and Y(REDACTED)g. Suffered minor physical and mental trauma. (See Psychological File) Continued issues with Experimental Technology - Memory Recal device, damage to neural pathways (See Psychological File). Blessed by Y(REDACTED)g. *'Operation:' S.S. - 5th-7th May 2017 Earth wide state of emergency due to large amount of unnatural meterological debris. Travelled to deal with O(REDACTED)s on H(REDACTED)x B(REDACTED)a. Suffered minor physical trauma. *'Operation:' Y.S.F.T - 18th-20th August 2017 Not deployed with main force. Overseeing UN changes to Corsham. *'Operation:' S'' - 13th-15th October 2017 Not deployed with main force. Overseeing Earth Security. *'Operation:' ''S.E. - 19th-21st January 2018 Diplomatic negotiations and official opening of Delphi Site. Suffered mental trauma. (See Psychological File) *'Operation:' T.A.C. - 11th-13th May 2018 Diplomatic negotiations with the Empire of the Sun and dealing with Dr. K(REDACTED)r. KIA Back to Personnel Category:Deceased Personnel